Brothers and Sisters
by sandradee30
Summary: It’s supposed to be a simple job, just a poltergeist. But with the Winchester’s nothing is ever simple.


Takes place in Season 3 sometime after Sin City. Not part of my series. I am working on that though, so be patient. Started out as a small story and just grew. Hope you like it.

Not mine, promise to give them back when I'm done.

sandradee30

Summary: It's supposed to be a simple job, just a poltergeist. But with the Winchester's nothing is ever simple.

Brothers and Sisters 

The old Victorian house looked innocent enough, but Dean knew better. Behind the charming dark blue exterior was a nasty poltergeist or so they had been told.

"What's her name again?" Dean asked his brother.

"Erika Mathews," Sam said. "Bobby said she's not willing to leave, but the poltergeist is escalating. Last week it blew out the pilot light on the stove and turned it on. According to the fire department she was lucky the house didn't blow up."

"And she still won't leave?"

"No. Too much invested in the house."

Dean sighed and opened his door. "We don't have time for this, Sam."

"Dude, Bobby asked…" Sam said following Dean to the front door.

"I know. It's the only reason I'm here," Dean said ringing the doorbell. He did not expect the pretty brunette who answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam. Bobby sent us."

She looked them up and down, than turned away. "Come in already."

Sam shrugged and followed the woman inside.

"Sam," Dean said closing the door behind him. The entryway was empty except for a small table and one lonely candlestick.

"We're here Dean. Let's just get this over with."

Erika stopped in the entryway to the sitting room and quickly turned her hands out. "Watch the…"

Dean caught the candlestick before it could do any damage.

Erika shook her head and threw her hands up. "Stop it, already."

"Does it listen?" Sam smirked.

"No," she said softly. "But I can't help myself. You want a beer?"

"Sure," both boys said.

"Have a seat," she said motioning toward the sitting room. A large blue and red-checkered couch was pushed against the picture window. A chair decorated in the same pattern sat across from the couch separated by a fireplace. The mantel stood bare, as did bookshelves built into the walls. Dean and Sam took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"That's a little odd," Dean said nodding toward the shelves.

"I got tired of cleaning up after it, so I packed everything up. It's all in storage," Erika said handing them each a beer and sitting in the chair across from them.

Dean leaned back scrutinizing the woman. Her long brown hair was tied back in a clip. Her olive colored skin was slightly flushed, but Dean was drawn into the deep brown of her eyes.

"Dude," Sam said nudging him.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled. "When did the poltergeist first make its presents known?"

"The week I moved in, about two months ago," she sighed. "It started with small things, pictures changing places, the sinks over flowing on a daily bases. It also seemed to enjoy hiding things from me."

"Like what?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"My keys, sunglasses, wallet, all of which I found in the dryer in the basement," she laughed without humor. "For awhile I thought it was me, working long hours, the stress of buying a house and moving away from my family. Thought maybe I was going a little nuts."

"But now you don't," Dean said.

"No," she said. "Whatever this thing is, it wants me to leave."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because of this," she said standing and removing the large mirror from above the fireplace. Burned into the wall were two words: GET OUT.

"Not subtle, is it?" Dean said standing and pulling the EMF meter from his pocket. It squealed the second he turned it on. "Damn."

"Is that bad?" Erika asked.

"It's not good," Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Information. Sometimes it was easy to get, sometimes, not so much. Erika Mathews was very forthcoming with the events that had transpired in the house. However, when Sam or Dean would ask questions about her life before the last two months, she would change the subject.

Dean watched her move around the kitchen. She was a very pretty and in any other circumstance he would have hit on her, but now, he was just confused. She wanted help, that was obvious, but she wasn't being very helpful.

"You didn't answer the question," he said.

She stopped and turned toward him. "Which question?"

"Has anything happened, before you moved into this house, that might have made someone angry, someone who died…"

"Dean, I already told you, before this my life was normal. I don't know why this is happening," she said.

"It could have been small and may not have seemed important…"

Suddenly, the salt and peppershakers flew off the counter. The cabinet doors banged open and closed. Dean rushed around the island, hooked has arm around her waist and quickly pulled her out of the room, the sound of breaking glass following them.

"Son of a bitch," Erika screamed, pulling away from Dean. "Not my kitchen."

"Dean, you ok?" Sam called from the sitting room.

"Yeah, the kitchen isn't though," he said running his hand through his hair. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," Sam said from the doorway.

"Great," Erika mumbled. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait…" Dean started.

She ignored him, continuing up the stairs.

"Keep looking, Sam. There has to be something," Dean said, making his way back to the kitchen. "I'll see what I can salvage from…this."

The kitchen was trashed. The cabinet doors stood open and empty, the contents in pieces on the counters and floor. Sighing, he found a broom and a dustpan and started cleaning. Twenty minutes later, he dumped the last of the broken dishes into the garbage. Leaning against the counter he surveyed what was left, three plates, two cups and one bowl. Sighing again, he opened the refrigerator looking for a beer and found a large plate of sandwiches.

Damn this girl confused him.

A load bang brought his attention back to the current problem.

"What the hell was that?" Dean called to his brother.

Before Sam could answer a second bang followed by Erika's scream put both boys in motion.

"Erika," Dean yelled taking the stairs two at a time.

"I'm ok," she called from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Dean asked pushing the door open. Erika lay against the bathtub rubbing the back of her head. She had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and the green pajama pants and tank top were soaking wet.

"I don't know. I was brushing my teeth…" she said shaking her head.

Water cascaded from the sink, holes remaining where the faucet should be. Sam reached under the sink and turned the water off.

"Come on," Dean helped her to her feet. "From now on you don't go anywhere by yourself."

"I guess that means we're spending the night," Sam said wiping his hands on his pants. "Just tell me there's another bathroom."

Erika changed her clothes and let them help her down the stairs into the sitting room.

"I'll just get our stuff," Dean said leaving Sam in the doorway to stare after him.

"I'll get you some ice," Sam said moving quickly to the kitchen.

Dean tossed their bags next to the couch. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm right here," he said entering the sitting room, a bag of frozen peas in his hand.

"Sam…"

"I was gone for five seconds Dean."

"Whatever," Dean said turning away. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah," Sam said handing the bag of frozen peas to Erika.

"These sandwiches," Dean called from the kitchen.

"Those are for you. I made them before the kitchen went schizo."

"Thanks," Sam said.

Erika leaned back against the couch the frozen peas on her head.

Dean reentered the room carrying the tray of sandwiches and two beers. He eyed Erika, who appeared to be sleeping. "She ok?"

Sam shrugged and a grabbed a sandwich. In no time the tray was empty.

"I didn't find anything," Sam said finishing his beer.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam's words seemed to blur together.

"You ok, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, long day, keep going," Dean said.

"There's no reason for a poltergeist to be attracted to this house, no unexplained deaths, no burial grounds," Sam said bringing his hand up to rub his forehead. His vision blurred out and the room grew fuzzy.

"Sam," Dean said leaning forward. "What's wrong?"

"Dean," Sam managed to mumble before his head tipped back, and he couldn't find the energy to lift it up.

"Sam," Dean said getting no response. Alarmed, he stood and the room tilted. He tried to grab the chair, but his arms wouldn't move. Groaning, he fell to the floor, his body ignoring his demand to get up. "The sandwiches."

"Smart boy."

Dean blinked Erika into focus. She stepped over an unconscious Sam, coming to stand over Dean.

"Christo," Dean mumbled.

Erika sneered at him, her brown eyes turning black. "This was way too easy."

Dean willed his arms to move, to reach for the bag next to his feet. Instead his eyelids grew heavy. When the darkness came he heard laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh…" Sam grunted. God his head hurt.

"Sam," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam slurred forcing his eyes open.

They were in the basement. The room smelled moldy and vaguely of something rotten. Dean sat across from him tied to a chair. Looking down he realized he was in the same predicament. Weakly, he pulled on the ropes.

"I am going to kick Bobby's ass when we get out of here," Dean said pulling on his restraints.

"Uh, Dean, I don't think this is Bobby's fault," Sam said trying to shake some of the cobwebs out of his head.

"What?"

"It was a text message. It is possible that someone used…"

"Don't, Sam. My head already hurts. What you're saying is that this bitch could have been the one that sent the message?"

"Yeah, I'd say that was a good possibility," Sam said closing his eyes and willing his stomach to settle.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm great. You?" Sam asked opening his eyes.

"Just don't puke on me."

Sam laughed, than groaned. "Man this sucks."

The door at the top of the stairs opened flooding the room with bright light. Sam groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," echoed from the top of the stairs and a silhouette appeared in the light.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Dean growled.

The stairs creaked as the demon made its way down. "Today, I'm Erika."

"Right," Dean said eyeing her. "How long have you been in her?"

"A week, maybe two or three, time flies when you're having fun," she said stopping in front of him, her brown eyes going black.

"Bitch." His mouth was overriding his brain again. The pain hit sharp and fierce across his cheek.

"Dean, try not to piss the demon off," Sam mumbled, his eyes still only half open.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said pulling on the ropes. He could feel the blood dripping down his cheek.

The demon grinned and turned toward Sam. Gripping his chin, it forced his head up. "Growing boy. He ate more of the sandwiches, didn't he, feeling a little loopy, Darlin."

"Bite me," Sam growled, making Dean smile.

"I heard you boys were feisty. That'll just make this more fun." Roughly, it released his chin. Sam groaned as his head bounced back and then forward.

"All this was a trap for us," Dean said trying to draw its attention away from his brother. Sam's eyes were closed again, but Dean could tell by the short uneven breaths that he was still conscious.

"You hear things," she motioned in a circle, "around."

"And what, the Winchesters are top on the hit list?" Dean asked.

"I like that, top on the hit list." She smiled evilly. "There is so much you don't know. So much you couldn't possibly understand."

"Oh I understand. You and all those like you, I'm sending you back to hell."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Too much talking, it tends to lead to bleeding." Her eyes shifted back to black, and she smirked as he gasped, blood oozing from a cut above his right eye.

He glared at her, but kept his mouth shut.

"Better. The only noise I want to hear from you," she said bending so they were face to face. "Are the screams."

Dean bit his tongue as pain sliced through his head.

She touched his face and sighed contentedly. "But screaming isn't necessary. The pain radiates from you."

Dean turned his face away. "Get off me."

She gasped and spun to face Sam. "Bad boy."

Sam glared, but kept mumbling the exorcism.

Erika tilted her head, smiling, and Dean did scream.

"Stop!" Sam yanked at the ropes desperate to do something. Dean's head tipped forward and blood dripped from his nose and ears.

"Dean," Sam said, trying and failing to keep the fear from his voice.

She stepped closer to Sam, straddling his legs. "Don't worry, Sammy. I haven't killed him yet."

"Don't call me that."

"But it's so cute, _Sammy_," she laughed.

He glared at her and started mumbling the exorcism again.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" she whispered.

He screamed, pain racing through his head.

"Oh Sammy, so good. You don't hide your pain like your brother." She ghosted her hand down his chest.

He forced the next scream back, not giving her the satisfaction.

"Play nice," she said nipping at his chin. "I always get what I want."

"And what do you want?" Sam asked trying to catch his breath.

She laughed wickedly. "The mighty Winchesters, begging, pleading."

"Never," Sam said through gritted teeth. He couldn't control the next scream as his head filled with excruciating pain. He felt blood dripping from his nose and unconsciousness pulled at him. Forcing his eyes open, he glared at the demon before him.

"Sammy, Sammy, you have no idea the pain I can put you through," she said playing with his fingers. "So many possibilities."

Sam groaned as pain shot through his right hand, small slices appearing on each finger, than his palm to his wrist. Darkness ebbed at the corners of his vision. Pain pulled him back as twin slices appeared on his left hand.

"I can still make you suffer before you die," she said.

Dean's voice came from behind her. "Get off him, Bitch."

"Wha…" She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"You ok?" Dean asked, cutting the ropes that bond Sam with the same knife he had used to cut himself free and sheathing it back to his wrist.

"I'm good. You?" Sam asked. He shook his head as the room tilted slightly.

"Dude," Dean said catching his arm before he fell. He caught sight of the blood dripping from Sam's hands and turned back to Erika.

"No, Dean. The demon did it, not the girl," Sam said taking his outer shirt off. "Help me."

Dean took the shirt and ripped it in half, wrapping each hand tight. "Sam…"

"I'm fine," he said pulling away.

Sam held the back of the chair and watched Dean tie Erika's hands and feet.

"We need supplies before she comes too. You sure you're ok?" Sam asked as Dean swayed sideways.

"I will be," Dean said heading for the stairs.

Sam nearly collided with him when he stopped short. "Dude."

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered, bypassing the stairs. Sam was about to protest when he saw them, an elderly man and woman, dead for quite awhile by the smell of them. Next to them were the missing decorations from the sitting room, including numerous pictures of the couple and their family.

"Dean," Sam said. "We still…"

"I know," Dean said.

They made their way back upstairs, and Dean found the bag of weapons still by the couch. Sam leaned against the wall, trying not to pass out.

"Maybe you should wait up here," Dean said shouldering the bag.

"Right," Sam said heading back to the stairs.

"Damn it," Dean growled, finding the basement empty. "Great. Just great."

TWO WEEKS LATER 

"Damn it, Sam. Would you just leave it alone," Dean growled, throwing the bag of weapons into the back seat.

"No, Dean. You were thrown out of a window," Sam said sliding into the passenger side and using a little too much force to close the door.

Dean glared at him. "Slam the door again, and you can walk."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking…"

"Well, that's never good," Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dude, shut up," Sam said glaring at his brother. "You really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" Dean asked looking confused.

"You went into that house knowing that the demon would attack you."

"Sam…"

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Because it would be nice to know so I can plan ahead…"

"Stop it, Sam."

"No, Dean. I'm busting my ass trying to find a way to save you, and you act like you don't care."

"I'm not having this conversation again," Dean growled.

"Why? Because maybe you'd have to admit you're being an ass."

"Nice, real nice," Dean said.

"Damn it, Dean, for once can't…" Sam grabbed the dashboard as the car came to a screeching halt. "What the hell?"

"I don't believe it." Sam followed Dean's line of sight. He had been so intent on getting Dean to listen that he had failed to notice they'd passed into the city's limit. If you could call it a city: Mayfield, Ohio population 745. But Sam was only interested in one of its citizens. Not ten feet away Erika Mathews stood.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm before he could do something stupid. "Wait."

"What?!"

"For all we know the demon isn't in her anymore. Besides, we need to wait until it gets dark. We can't grab her in broad daylight."

"Fine," Dean said taking his hand off the door handle. "But I'm not letting that bitch out of my sight."

Five hours later, they were sitting outside one of the few large buildings running along the main street. It housed a dentist's office, a real estate agency and an insurance company. Darkness had fallen an hour earlier and after working the previous night with no sleep Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Dude," Dean said nudging Sam for the forth time.

"I'm not so sure about this," Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"You said there was no hospital or police record, right?"

"I know. That's…odd, but maybe you didn't hit her as hard as you thought."

"Trust me, Sam, I hit her hard."

Sam saw someone exiting the dentist's office. After locking up the door, she turned directly under the streetlight, and Sam frowned. She looked different, with the front of her brown hair pined back and the fancy pant suit, but it was definitely Erika. "There she is."

Dean grabbed the bottle of chloroform and pocketed it. Reaching into the back seat, he pulled the Colt from the duffel.

"Dean…"

"Don't start. I'm not going up against a possible demon unarmed. I won't shot her unless I have to," he said tucking the gun against the small of his back.

"That makes me feel so much better," Sam said pocketing a flask of holy water. They ducked into a dark alley a block ahead of Erika. Dean waited until she passed and snuck up behind her. The chloroform had her out in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, she's coming around," she heard, rolling her head to the side.

Something splashed on her face and dripped down her chin. She made to wipe the annoying drop that hung at the end of her nose, but her arms wouldn't move. Groaning she forced her eyes open, and found herself tied to a chair. Blinking the fuzziness away, she noticed a circle with strange symbols drawn on the floor. Leaning forward for a closer look, nausea rolled over her and the room tilted. She closed her eyes willing the feeling away. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, and two attractive young men came into focus in front of her. They appeared to be arguing.

"That doesn't prove a thing, Sam. Holy water doesn't always work," the shorter of the two said. He was agitated, wiping his hand over his face and through his short brown hair.

"You brought the books," Sam said.

"In the bag. Why?"

"The exorcism, Dean, either it works and the demon goes to hell, or we know she isn't possessed any more and we let her go."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said moving away from her. When he turned, she noticed the gun tucked in the back of his pants.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her racing heart. Losing it was not going to help. Pulling on the ropes, she discovered they were loose. Eyeing the young man with the gun, she scanned the room for an exit. There was one door at the far end of the room thankfully away from her kidnappers. Ignoring the bite of the rope she slowly released one arm and then the other. Their attention focused on a book, hoping her legs would hold her, and glad she had worn her sketchers and not her dress shoes, she dashed for the door.

"Son of bitch," she heard. Strong arms grabbed her from behind. Using his size advantage, he picked her up and started moving away from the door. Panic set in and she kicked and clawed at him.

"Stop it." The arms around her grew tighter.

In a last desperate attempt to get free she threw her head back and received a satisfying crunch, and the arms around her disappeared. But her sudden release meant hitting the floor hard. Groaning at the sharp pain racing up her right arm and hip, she scrambled forward.

"Sam, grab her."

"Yeah, cause that worked so well for you."

She came to the wall and calculated how close she was to the door. Not close enough. Her eyes going back to her kidnappers she was shocked to see neither had pulled a gun.

"I think you scared her," Sam said handing Dean a shirt out of a bag.

Dean angrily snatched the shirt from him. "What gave you that idea?"

Sam shook his head and turned to her. Regretting not taking the upper hand when she had the chance, she scrambled to her feet and darted for the door.

"Don't think so," Sam said catching her. He was prepared for her to fight and wrapped one long arm around her middle trapping her arms against her sides and the other went around her neck, not hurting her, but the threat was there. "We aren't going to hurt you."

Some of her fear turned to anger as tears slipped down her cheeks. He actually sounded like he was sorry. "Then let me go."

"I can't do that. Not yet." He spun her around, and she got her first good look at him. He was younger than she had thought, still just a boy, his eyes full of innocence and something else she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Sam, be careful," Dean said from behind him still holding the shirt to his nose.

"Dude, she got out of the circle. I don't think she's possessed," Sam said gripping both of her arms tightly and leading her back to the chair. "Sit."

Obeying without a thought, his words slowly made their way into her still panic filled brain. "Did you just say possessed?"

"Um yeah," Sam said.

"Possessed by what?" she asked.

"I can explain, Erika," Sam said glaring at his brother's slight chuckle. "Or I can try."

"My name isn't Erika, its Ema."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Erika is my sister," she said.

Dean stepped in front of her. "Right, your sister."

"Yeah, my sister," she said realizing that, at least for the moment, they weren't going to kill her. "You think I'm lying?"

"Yes," Dean said not bothering to hide his obvious disdain for her.

"Why would I lie?" she asked, the look in Dean's eyes making her very nervous.

"Sam," Dean said pulling his brother a few steps away.

"Dean, what…"

"A demon that just happens to pick someone with a twin, Sam. That's a little far fetched, even for us," Dean said loud enough for Ema to hear.

"Great, kidnapped by a couple of nuts," Ema mumbled.

"We can hear you," Dean said.

"Really," Ema said sarcastically. His attitude was making her angry. "You've seen lots of demons, have you? What about Santa Claus, or the Easter Bunny?"

"Being a smart ass now," Dean said turning away.

"Your sister, does she live around here?" Sam asked moving back in front of her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question," Dean growled.

Ema glared at him but answered. "No, she doesn't live around here."

"Have you talked to her lately?" Sam asked.

"Not for a couple of weeks."

The boys eyed each other. "Can you get a hold of her?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Dean said annoyed.

"Why? Because you think she's possessed by a demon." It was laughable, saying it out loud, and Ema couldn't help the snicker that followed.

"Look, Ema, someone who looks exactly like you attacked us two weeks ago. If it wasn't you…"

"I'd think I'd remember something like that," she interrupted.

"You'd be surprised," Sam said.

Dean gave his brother a look but said nothing.

"If it wasn't you than it had to be your sister," Sam said.

"And calling her is going to prove what?"

"Damn it, would you just call her," Dean shouted.

"No," she shouted back before pushing past them and bolting for the door again.

Dean caught her arm and just managed to dodge the fist aimed at his already abused nose. "I don't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't."

She saw the truth of the words in his eyes and stopped struggling, some of the fear creeping back into her. She let him lead her back to the chair before pulling her arm away and sitting down herself.

"Now, answer the question," Dean said.

Ema turned away, afraid to look into his eyes. She wasn't bringing her sister into this, no matter how intimidating Dean got.

"Fine, tie her back up," Dean said moving away.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"And this time, Sam, make sure they're tight," Dean said pulling the gun and setting it on the table.

"Ema," Sam said bending low enough to look in eyes. She was struck by how different they were from Dean's. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Sam," Dean growled.

"Just give me a minute, Dean," Sam growled back.

"She gets out of that chair again…"

"You're not helping," Sam said focusing his attention back on Ema. "I know this is strange, and Dean can be a little…"

"Terrifying," she whispered.

Sam smiled. "Intense, but this is very real, Ema."

"No, I'm sorry Sam, but there are names for people who see things like this."

"Such as?" Dean asked coming to stand behind Sam.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and made herself look up at him. "Psychotic."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam we don't have time for this."

"Your both obviously delusional and need help," Ema said snatching her hand away when Sam tried to touch it.

"Where'd you put her bag, Dean?" Sam asked over his shoulder.

"What? I don't know. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she has a cell phone, and her sister's number could be…"

"Programmed," Dean finished. "Yes."

Dean found the bag on the floor and pulled out a pink cell phone. Afraid it would only be a matter of time before they found Erika's number and Erika herself, Ema took advantage of Sam's awkward position and pushed him over. Knowing the gun was safely across the room on the table, she made another run for the door.

"Damn it, Sam," she heard and was almost to the door when she was knocked off her feet, her head smacking hard against the concrete floor.

"Dean, come on…" The room went out of focus, and Ema vaguely felt herself being lifted off the floor.

"I didn't… Sam… is… hurt…" Bits of conversation flooded through the blackness.

"Ema," she heard clearly and the hand on her forehead was gentle. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she found herself face to face with Sam again.

"What…" she pushed away and sat up causing the room to spin. For the second time that night Ema thought she might throw up.

"Easy," Sam said resting his hand against her back.

"Get off," Ema mumbled trying to move away only to have the room spin faster. "I'll do whatever you want, just leave my sister out of this."

"We can't do that. The demon could still be in her. We need to…"

"I found it," Dean said coming into Ema's line of site holding her phone.

Ema sighed as the room slowly stopped spinning and her head started to clear. They weren't letting this go and getting away didn't seem to be an option. She would just have to play along. "Let's just say you aren't crazy, and there is a demon in my sister. What happens when you find her?"

"We get rid of the demon," Dean said.

"And my sister?" Ema asked Sam. She thought he might be less inclined to lie.

"Should be fine," Sam said, Ema missing the hard look Dean gave him.

"Ok," Ema said letting Sam help her to her feet. Thankfully the room stayed still, but this time she didn't need to be told to sit down. She gratefully sank down in the chair her hands going to her pounding head.

"Ema," Sam said holding the phone out.

Reluctantly, she took it and dialed.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Erika, its Ema."

"Speaker," Sam said. Ema rolled her eyes, but put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Em, you realize it's two am?"

"Oh, crap, sorry. I just got home…"

"It's ok. What's up?"

"It's been awhile since we talked. Did you get the pictures I sent you?"

"Yes, that daughter of yours is getting big. How old is she now?"

"Five months. How's your job doing? Did you get that promotion?" Ema asked.

"I sure did."

"So you're still in Chicago?"

"Of course, where else would I be?"

"I don't know." She looked expectedly at Sam.

"Pennsylvania," he whispered.

"You haven't been to Pennsylvania in the last week, have you?"

"Who said that?" she asked. Dean noticed she didn't deny it.

"Somebody mistakenly thought I was you and said they saw you there."

"Somebody, huh. Oh, boys, did you miss me?" The voice had changed. All innocence was gone, replaced by an edge Ema wasn't used to hearing in her sister's voice.

"What? Erika I don't…"

"How's the head, Dean? That demon had a wicked arm."

"Oh, crap," Sam mumbled.

"What?" Ema asked, confused.

A door opened and closed in the background and a man's voice echoed over the phone. "Ema? What are you doing up?"

"Michael? Erika what are you doing?" Ema asked clutching the phone so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Just visiting some family," she said. There was a crash, followed by a groan.

Sam pulled the phone from Ema's shaking hand. "Stop it. This has nothing to do with them."

"But I'm having so much fun."

The man screamed, than the phone went dead.

Slowly, Ema's tear filled gaze moved from the phone to Sam. "This isn't real. It can't be."

"It's very real." Ema looked up at Dean. His eyes that had so terrified her moments earlier were no longer hard and uncaring but full of guilt.

"I don't understand. Why would a demon possess my sister? Why would it hurt Michael?"

"I wish I had time to explain," Sam said.

Her eyes hardened, and she angrily wiped at the tears. "Try."

"Ema…" Sam started.

"It's using you and your family to get to us," Dean said.

"Why does it want you?"

"Because it knows we can stop it and the others like it," Dean said.

"Others?"

"It's complicated," Sam sighed.

"Complicated," Ema said, her gaze shifting from Sam to Dean. He seemed to be the one telling the truth now. "So use small words and simple phrases so I can keep up."

"The truth," Dean said.

"I just heard my sister kill my husband, so yeah, the truth would be nice," she said angrily.

"A few months ago, a gate was opened and hundreds of demons were let out."

"Let out of where?"

"Hell," Sam said his eyes seemingly transfixed by something on the floor.

"That doesn't explain why they are after you?"

"This is what we do, the things that people don't want to believe are real we hunt them." Dean said.

It was obvious to Ema that there was more to it than that, but she was having a hard enough time wrapping her brain around what they had already told her. She shook her head and looked away. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, but it's true, " Dean said crossing the room. He grabbed Ema's bag and pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" Ema asked.

"Looking for your address," he said checking her ID.

"My address?" Her head still hurt, but it didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Lilly."

"Don't worry. We can stop it," Sam said.

"And you can do that without hurting my sister."

Dean eyed his brother who continued to stare at the floor. "Let's go, Sam."

"I'm coming with you," Ema said standing.

"No," Dean said.

"My daughter…"

"I know, but you're still not coming with us," Dean said grabbing the bag of weapons and heading for the exit. "Come on, Sam."

"Wait, Dean…" Sam said his gaze drifting from the floor to Ema.

"It won't wait forever," Dean said not slowing down.

"You lied to me," Ema said glaring at Sam.

"Great," Dean said stopping in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but we needed to know," Sam said turning and heading for the door.

"And what, I'm supposed to wait here and hope it doesn't kill the rest of my family?" she shouted at them.

"We won't let that happen," Dean said eyeing his brother who came to a stop next to him but wouldn't turn and look at Ema.

"You don't know that for sure," Ema said walking toward them.

"No," Dean said.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said moving to block their exit.

"It's too dangerous," Sam said.

"You'll get yourself or one of us killed," Dean said trying to move around her. In one quick motion, she hooked her foot behind one of his legs and pushed him to the floor.

"I'm going to get my daughter. So either you can help me or you can get the hell out of my way."

Dean quickly regained his feet and glared at her. "Or I could just tie you back up."

"You could try," she said with more vibrato than she felt.

"Dean," Sam said placing his hand on her arm.

Dean shook his head, his jaw clinched in anger. "Fine, but you do exactly what I say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up in front of the large two-story house thirty minutes later. Ema was out of the car before it completely stopped.

"Damn it," Dean grumbled.

"Ema." Sam was in front of her in two strides.

"Get out of my way," she growled.

"You're going to get yourself killed. How's that going to help your daughter?" Dean asked, leaning against the trunk of the car.

Ema glared at him. "Then you have a plan?"

Dean turned away and opened the trunk. "I'm working on it."

"I'm comforted by your reassuring words," she said sarcastically, following Sam back to the car.

Dean grumbled under his breath, angrily pulling weapons from the trunk.

"Holy crap," Ema whispered at the site of the trunk. Her brow furrowed as she examined the strange array of weapons. "A shotgun against a demon?"

"There are more than just demons out there," Dean said pocketing a flask of holy water and handing one to Sam.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Spirits, werewolves, vampires…"

"Dean," Sam said concerned with the look on Ema's face.

"She asked," Dean said closing the trunk.

"Let's just stick with demons for now," Ema said. "How do we get it out of my sister?"

"_We_ don't," Dean said. "Sam and I…"

"Don't start that again," Ema said coldly. "I can take care of myself. Just tell me what to do."

"Ema…" Dean started.

"I could just knock you on your ass again," Ema said.

Dean's eyes grew hard. "This isn't a game."

"You don't think I understand what I'm going to find in that house. Michael…" She looked away and ran her hand over her eyes.

"We know what we're doing," Sam said.

"But you're asking me to trust you with two of the most important people in my life, and not an hour ago you had me tied to a chair. Not to mention a secret compartment in the trunk of your car full of weapons," Ema said rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. She needed a painkiller. "Fine, you're hunters or whatever and you've spent who knows how long doing this, but it doesn't matter. My daughter and my sister are in danger. You can't expect me to stand out here and do nothing."

Sam eyed his brother.

"We get your point, but you still aren't coming," Dean said moving past her.

"Will you bring them both out?" she called after him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If you go in there without me, will you come out with my daughter _and_ my sister?"

"Ema," Sam said. "There's no way to…"

"Then I'm going with you," she said.

"No, it's too dangerous," Sam said.

"She's right."

Sam turned abruptly to face his brother. "What?"

"I have an idea," Dean said opening the trunk again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ema unlocked the front door and slowly made her way in the house flashlight in hand. Toying with the flask of holy water in her pocket, she moved into the living room. Not turning on the lights, she could still see the outline of a body lying on the floor. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't have time to fall apart. Turning away, she moved to the stairs. Her daughter's bedroom was at the top, the door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and entered the room. Light from the streetlamp cascaded through the edges of the curtains on the balcony doors. Lilly lay asleep in her crib, snoring softly. Turning the flashlight off, she set it on the changing table. Walking quickly to the crib she bent to pick her daughter up and felt something push her back, dropping her to the floor.

"Ema, nice to see you," Erika said. No, the thing in Erika said.

"You're not my sister," Ema said glaring at the demon standing in the door. It took two steps in, the light from the street catching its black eyes. Ema back peddled, bumping into the wall.

"Boys have been telling stories, have they," it sneered.

"They've told me some things," Ema said reaching into her pocket and twisting the cap off the flask.

"Really," it said moving closer.

"Yeah, like this will hurt." Pulling the flask from her pocket she hurled the contents in the demon's face.

It screamed as Erika's face and neck sizzled and smoked. Ignoring the urge to help her sister, Ema pulled herself up and pushed past the demon. Before she could get close to Lilly she was propelled back against the wall hard.

The demon stepped in front of her. "That hurt."

"Good."

The demon lashed out grabbing her by the throat and picked her up off her feet. Ema gasped for breath, kicking and scratching until the room started to blur.

"We could do this for hours if you like, or you could just tell them to come in," the demon said, releasing her neck and letting her drop to the floor.

"Tell who?" Ema said between coughs.

Bending down and grabbing Ema's chin, the demon pulled her back to her feet. "I know they wouldn't let you come alone. So, little sister, call them in?"

Forced back against the wall, Ema could do nothing but stare at the demon's black eyes. Remembering what Dean said she glared at it, hoping it couldn't see through the strong façade.

"Fine, I'll just have some fun then."

Ema had been warned, but nothing could prepare her for the pain that engulfed her head. She felt blood drip from her nose and darkness ebbed at the edges of her vision. Then the pain was gone.

"That was just a taste," it whispered into her ear before letting her go. Ema groaned as her legs gave out and she was left sprawled on the floor. "Now, why don't you call the boys in?"

"You know what Erika knows right? So tell me, wouldn't I come alone?" Ema barely had the words out before the pain hit again. This time she couldn't stop the scream.

An evil smile graced the demon's face. "Maybe, but the boys wouldn't be far behind."

Her head cleared, and Ema found herself pinned to the wall again. Hoping to continue the game she smiled back at the demon. "Probably, but they'll come when they're ready."

"No, they'll come now," it demanded, and Ema screamed again, the pain causing black dots to appear in her vision. Struggling against her bodies desire to escape the pain, she fought to stay conscious. "Pity, maybe I was wrong."

The pain subsided, but Ema couldn't find the strength to care. She cried out as the invisible force holding her up vanished, dropping her hard on her back and cracking her head on the wood floor. She didn't know how much more she could take. Her head felt like an egg that had been cracked open and scramble.

"Maybe they sent you in here to die. Those boys are full of surprises. They seem to care less and less about the people getting hurt in this fight. What do you think, Ema, should I just kill you and get it over with."

Ema didn't have the energy left to scream when the pain hit again. She groaned as she felt something in her give and the blessed darkness came.

"Now, my little darling," the demon coed as it moved toward the crib.

"I don't think so," Dean said entering the room, his jaw clinched at the site of Ema's still form on the floor. Sam stayed in the doorway eyeing his brother.

"Good, now it's a party," the demon sneered. Lilly stirred and started to fuss. The demon leaned into the crib, placing its hand on the baby.

"No!" Dean growled pulling the colt from his waistband as he advanced toward it.

"No ruining my fun," Erika said.

"Dean!" Sam called out as Dean was swept off his feet and thrown into the opposite wall, the colt clattering under the crib. Sam pulled a flask of holy water from his pocket only to have it fly from his hand.

"I'm disappointed," she sneered as Sam joined Dean against the wall.

"This was a really good plan," Sam mumbled.

"You agreed to it," Dean said.

"I didn't get to finish my fun," Erika said walking toward Sam.

"Leave him alone," Dean growled.

Dean caught a glimpse of the demon's black eyes before pain blossomed through his body. It felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside. He tried to breath through it, and realized he couldn't breathe at all.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed. The commotion woke Lilly fully, and she added her own chorus to the room.

"But I'm having so much fun." Her attention switched to Sam, who struggled against his invisible bounds, desperate to help his brother. "I expected so much more."

Sam bit down on the scream that threatened as the demon traced a line down the back of his left forearm drawing blood along the way. She smiled as she made an identical line down the other arm.

"Oh Sammy, you never had a chance. Your brother's just not good enough. How many people have you been too slow to save, Dean? Bloody Mary killed how many before you finally stopped her. Then there was that poor sap that died so you didn't have to. Let's not forget, my favorite, the Benders, just your average crazies. I liked them," she said, making another cut down the inside of Sam's arm. "I haven't even mentioned all those unlucky souls Yellow Eyes got. He sure racked um up, didn't he Dean."

"Shut up," Sam growled.

"The truth hurts, Sammy. Your brother's worthless. No wonder you died."

"He said, shut up," Ema said.

The demon turned, but not fast enough to miss the flashlight directed at its head.

"Now get the hell out of my sister." She hooked her foot behind Erika's leg, but as the demon fell it grabbed Ema's arms, and they both tumbled through the balcony doors.

"Ema!" Sam called as the demon's hold vanished, and he fell to the floor next to Dean.

"Did it work?" Dean groaned.

"Yeah," Sam said getting unsteadily to his feet. "You ok?"

"I'm good," Dean said not getting up. "Go check on Ema."

Stepping carefully over the broken glass, Sam found both girls unconscious on the balcony. The demon securely in the circle they had drawn while Ema kept it distracted.

"Ema," Sam said kneeling next to her.

A large gash on her forehead along with a few minor nicks and cuts were all the damage Sam could find. She groaned and turned her head away from his touch.

"Sam," she mumbled. "You guys ok?"

"We're good. You're the one who fell through a glass door. You ok?" Sam asked helping her to her feet.

"I'll live," she said. "Erika?"

"Right where we want her," Dean said appearing behind Sam holding a now quite Lilly.

"Is she ok?" Ema asked still holding Sam's arm for support.

"She smells a little funky, but the demon didn't hurt her," Dean said stepping over Erika.

"There's a bassinet in my bedroom, but if she smells…"

"Don't look at me," Dean said. "I don't do diapers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Lilly smelling much better and safely in her bassinet, Ema made her way back to the nursery. She stood in the doorway and watched Dean finish bandaging Sam's arms.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"More than I like," Dean said grabbing the first aid kit and heading her way.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Nothing a little exorcism won't cure," he said setting the first aid kit on the changing table.

"And how exactly does that work?" Ema asked cringing at the sting of the antiseptic. Dean continued to clean the cut on her forehead and didn't answer. "Dean."

"You should leave this part to us. I don't think…"

She touched his arm stopping him. "Please, just tell me."

Dean eyed his brother who nodded slightly. "Trapping her was the easy part. At least for her."

"I don't understand," Ema said letting Dean finish bandaging her forehead.

"We don't know exactly how long the demon has been in your sister," Sam said from the other side of the room.

"And that matters."

"Yeah, a lot actually," Sam said pulling a book from their bag. "The longer the demon is in the body the more damage can be done."

"So what you're saying is that exorcising the demon can kill my sister," Ema said moving to the balcony doors.

"It could," Sam said.

"And that's why you don't want me to stay." Ema said eyeing the demon sitting in the circle.

It smirked at her. "Poor little sister, whatever will you do?"

"Shut up," Dean said placing a reassuring hand on Ema's shoulder.

"Ema," Sam said handing the book to Dean.

"I'm not leaving," Ema whispered.

"This could get ugly," Dean said flipping through the book.

"I get that, but she's my sister," she said stepping out onto the balcony.

The demon sneered at her. "They don't care what happens to your sister. They just want to get rid of me. Isn't that right boys?"

"Don't listen. It'll try…" Sam started.

"I know, demon's lie. You told me that already," Ema snapped.

Sam eyed his brother who began reading. At first it didn't appear to be affecting the demon as it continued to glare at the boys. Suddenly, it through its head back, and Ema cringed as it screamed.

"Sam?" Ema's sad eyes found his.

"We warned you," Sam said.

The demon tossed its head back and forth growling in the back of its throat.

"This is normal?" Ema asked.

"You can still…" Sam started coming to stand next to her.

"Ema? Help me," it said in a voice Ema couldn't resist.

Sam grabbed her arm as she started to move. "Stay back."

"You're hurting her," Ema said trying to pull her arm away.

Sam pulled her to him, pinning her arms to her sides. "Let him finish."

"Please," Ema pleaded as Erika's body contorted in pain.

"Dean finish fast," Sam said dragging Ema back.

Dean glared at his brother but continued reading. The demon fell back writhing in pain.

"When the end comes… I'll be waiting, Dean," the demon hissed.

With the final sentence, the demon gave one final cry and black smoke poured from Erika's mouth.

"No!" Ema cried as Erika's body fell limply to the ground.

"Ema wait," Sam said trying to keep her back.

"Let go," Ema said finally pulling herself free. She dropped to her knees next to her sister and gently pushed Erika's long brown hair from her face. "Erika?"

Sam knelt next to her. "Ema let me…"

"No," she whispered. Ignoring the tears that wouldn't stop, Ema took her sister's arm.

"I'll call for an ambulance," Dean said from the doorway.

"You don't have to," Ema said pulling her sister into her lap. "She's cold."

"Damn it," Dean mumbled. He slowly moved to Erika's other side and checked for a pulse. He sighed and inclined his head slightly to Sam before standing back up.

Resting her chin on the top of Erika's head, Ema closed her eyes too lost in herself to notice Sam's arm going around her.

"Sam." Dean said from the doorway.

"I know," Sam said. "We need to go, Ema."

"How do I explain this?" Ema asked softly.

"You don't," Dean said tossing two bags on the floor.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"One body would be hard enough to explain, Sam," Dean said moving back into the house.

"Dean," Sam called after him. Extracting himself from a very confused Ema, Sam hurried after him. "We can't take them with us."

"Just until tomorrow," Dean said. "Pack a bag for her and the baby. We'll call in the bodies after we leave."

"Do I get to hear the rest or do I just guess?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean growled.

"Fine," Sam said turning abruptly back toward Ema. She was exactly were he left her. "Ema."

"We're leaving?" she asked not looking at him.

"Dean has a plan," Sam said hoping Dean really had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken another hour to pull Ema away from Erika, clean up any trace of the exorcism, pack two bags, and gather up the baby and leave. Dean called it in on the road. Finally stopping at a hotel, they encountered their first problem. They didn't have enough money for two rooms.

"Is this all we have?" Dean asked counting up their cash.

"I don't carry cash. I have my debit…"

"No," Dean said. "That will leave a trace."

"A trace for what? I still don't understand," Ema said leaning into the front seat. "Why did I have to come with you?"

"So you didn't have to explain the bodies in your house. If you weren't there then you didn't see anything. It's easier than lying about what did happen," Dean said angrily opening his door.

Dean's mood did not improve. The motel did not have a rollaway. The grubby interior was close to nauseating, with clear evidence of bug infestation and maybe even mice. That left out sleeping on the floor.

"Can't we find something else?" Ema whined. She was definitely not used to such poor living conditions. It almost made Dean laugh. Almost.

"Sorry, it's the best we can do with the money we have," he said tossing his bag on the floor and going out for the rest. It was amazing to him that such a small baby could need so much stuff.

Ema made quick work of what Dean had assumed was a diaper bag and unfolded it into a small bed, laying it on top of the covers on the bed farthest from the door. Lilly, who seemed oblivious to the nights events and had not woken up since she had been rescued from the demon, continued to sleep as Ema gently laid her down in the bed and covered her with a flannel receiving blanket and moved to stare out the window.

Ema was standing in the same spot when Dean exited the bathroom, showered and modestly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Your up Sam."

Sam grabbed his clothes, shrugged at Dean's questioning nod at Ema, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"She sleeps good," Dean said tossing his dirty clothes into the dirty clothes bag. Grabbing the weapons bag, he set it next to the small table and, after setting his wet towel over the top, proceeded to lay the guns out that needed to be cleaned.

"Yeah, she's a quiet baby," she said softly her gaze not drifting from the window.

"You should get some sleep too," he said pulling the chair up to the table and taking apart his 9mm.

Ema turned at the noise. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

She turned back to the window shaking her head and mumbling soft enough Dean didn't hear her.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off the task in front of him.

"Nothing," she said.

He ignored her, finishing with the 9mm and moving onto the shotgun fully away that she was still standing at the window.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," he said cleaning the barrels of the shotgun.

"I'm still a little confused."

"I bet," he said setting the gun down and turning to face her.

"You said someone opened the gate and let out the demons. Who? And for that matter why?" She asked still looking out the window.

Dean pushed his chair back and stood. Making sure the shower was still running he moved to stand next to her. "You really want to know all of this?"

She laughed bitterly. "No, what I want is to start this crazy day over again and have my family back."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know."

She turned to face him. "I want this to make since in my head. Demons and gates to hell and did it say that Sam died, because he looks alive to me."

"Wait, just wait a minute," Dean said holding his hands up. "Sit, because this isn't a short story."

Reluctantly, Ema moved away from the window and sat on the bed next to Dean.

"This all started when Sam and I were kids. Sam was a baby actually, when a demon killed our Mom." His voice cracked slightly and he stopped.

"Damn," Ema mumbled.

"Yeah, about sums it up. After that, our Dad started hunting, and when we were old enough he started training us to hunt."

"Training?" she asked.

"Guns, knives, and anything else that can kill the supernatural. We learned to look for the strange and unusual, obituaries with missing bodies or strange circumstance surrounding deaths." He stood and started to pace. Ema could tell this wasn't easy for him.

"What happened to your dad?" He stopped and his gaze met hers, and she saw a brief glimmer of sadness before it was gone. She smiled sadly and looked away.

"A demon," was all he said, and she didn't expect any details.

"And Sam?"

Dean sighed and started pacing again. "The demon, the one that killed… Mom, it took Sam and a bunch of other kids and stuck them in this ghost town."

"Why?"

"They were all… different."

"Dean," Ema said. "After all of this there isn't much I'm not going to believe."

"They all had gifts."

"Gifts? Like what?"

"Sam had visions, I think Ava did too. Andy could control people with his mind." He smiled at the look on her face. "You need any more."

"No," Ema said shaking her head. "I get it. That's why the demon wanted them."

"Yeah, but he only needed one." He found something interesting to look at on the floor, and the pieces started fitting together in Ema's head.

"They killed each other." All she got from Dean was a nod. "Sam…"

"Jake killed me," came from behind them. They both turned to find Sam, freshly showered, also in sweats and a t-shirt, standing by the open bathroom door.

"What?" Now Ema was confused again.

"He stabbed me in the back," he said moving around the room, putting his dirty clothes in the dirty clothes bag.

Ema shook her head and her hand went to her forehead. "This is not helping my headache."

"Dean brought me back," Sam said softly.

"Brought you back? From the dead?" Ema stood and moved away from Dean.

"Relax, Ema. It wasn't like that," Sam said glaring at his brother. "He made a deal."

"A deal." She looked from one to the other. "What kind of deal?"

"The kind you can't get out of," Dean said not looking at his brother.

"You're kidding," she said crossing her arms. "You're not kidding."

"No," Sam said turning away.

"What could you… Oh," she said one more piece of the crazy puzzle fitting together. "A life for a life, right."

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said pinning her with a look that dared her to argue with him.

She didn't want to argue, but she couldn't let it go either. "Do you realize how messed up that is."

"Yeah, but I had to," he said, those damn eyes so full of emotion now, she couldn't look away. If not for the nights events she would have kept arguing, but things had changed. She understood.

"I know," she said softly. Without another word, she slowly moved past him grabbed her overnight bag, and stopped in front of Sam. Placing her hand on his arm, she sighed heavily, not looking at either of them. "He's your brother."

Sam caught her hand before she could move. She gave him a sad smile, squeezed his hand and let go. The click of the bathroom door seemed extraordinarily loud in the quiet room and a few seconds later the shower came on.

"How much did you tell her?" Sam asked staring at the bathroom door.

"Enough," Dean said moving back to the table and resuming the gun cleaning.

"She ok?" Sam asked moving to the empty bed and lying down.

"No," Dean said not looking up.

"Will she be?"

"I think so," Dean said eyeing his brother. "Eventually."

THE END


End file.
